


Close Shave

by PeterStark



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal comes with it's own warnings, Hannibal doesn't like Will's aftershave, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Straight Razors, Will Graham Doesn't Need Help, i don't know why this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterStark/pseuds/PeterStark
Summary: Hannibal has Will at his mercy and he's fed up with that stupid ship on the bottle.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	Close Shave

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything and I don't even know what I've written. I blame it on sleep deprivation and having nightmares whenever I do sleep. So here's what happens when my brain starts spewing random shit and I laugh at silly things.

Will woke and his body felt heavy, not numb, just sluggish, like he couldn't move. It took him a moment to realize he was sitting in a chair. He weakly lifted his arms, but they barely shifted and his wrists were wrapped in leather. His eyes blinked open slowly.

"Ah, there you are Will. Feeling a little more alert now?"

"Han...Hannibal. W-what...?" It was too much work to talk, his tongue felt too heavy, too large to form words. His mouth was a little dry too. Was it a drug or medicine doing that?

"Good, very good. I was waiting for you before I got started." Hannibal said. "Now, how many times have I told you? You never listen. So, I decided to take matters into my own hands." He leaned forward into Will's space, pressing his nose to Will's cheek and taking a deep breath in. "Such a shame. Such a lovely natural bouquet, and you ruin it. I simply can't have you tasting like something with a ship on the bottle. I'll have to clean you before I get to work."

Will could do nothing but let the doctor have his way. The man maneuvered Will's head as he pleased and meticulously cleaned Will's face and neck. Will couldn't think of what this was about, but the gentle, warm touches were nice. Then, something soft, with a lovely, light minty smell.

"Now, William, it is of the upmost importance that you don't fight me on this."

Will's eyes opened and he saw a blade glint in the cannibal's hand and the hunger in the older man's eyes.

"Would be a shame for my work to be ruined before I see my design finished, now, wouldn't you agree?"

"Ha-"

"Shh." Hannibal grabbed Will firmly by the back of his neck and maneuvered him.

Will couldn't fight back, could do nothing as the blade lowered toward his face. Will closed his eyes and accepted his fate.

Hannibal was meticulous, as always. He made sure every stroke of the blade was perfect. His last stroke curved up Will's throat, gliding over his Adam's apple and coming to a stop under his chin. He smiled and gently dabbed Will's face clean. "Perfect. A vision, mylamasis." He turned and lifted a bottle. "I had this made special for you, in Paris. It likely costs more than your yearly property taxes. But...I want the best for you, because you truly are a piece of art." Hannibal gently rubbed his hands together, then rubbed his hands into Will's face.

The weight was lifting from Will's muscles, slowly. The drug wearing off.

"Now...that is my design." Hannibal grinned. He leaned forward and sniffed at Will's cheek. His nose brushed gently along the newly smooth cheekbone before his lips found Will's earlobe. He bit into the soft flesh gently, before releasing Will. "Delicious."

"Y-you d-didn't."

"I told you I would." Hannibal smiled wickedly. "I keep my promises. I told you that if you didn't take care of yourself properly, I would."

"You-you drugged me to give me a straight razor shave?"

Hannibal shrugged, as if it were normal. "You would have fought me on it, Will." He leaned down and untied Will's hands. "And I would have hated to slip in such a..." His hand wandered to Will's now smooth throat. "Delicate place."

"You're an asshole."

"Rude." Hannibal laughed and nibbled on his throat gently.

Will reached up slowly and touched his own face. It...did feel nice. Maybe he should let Hannibal put a blade to his throat every once in a while. "Kiss me?"

Hannibal obliged.

**Author's Note:**

> Take care.


End file.
